


Lovestruck

by DemiliaAug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiliaAug/pseuds/DemiliaAug
Summary: A 6th year Valentine’s Day wolfstar story





	1. Part 1

Remus looked at Sirius across the breakfast table and sighed. The long haired boy was cracking a joke with James, the two of them in their own world. Nothing new there; but what was new was the racing heart in Remus’ chest when he looked at him. The strong but fragile features on his face and the eyes that glistened like liquid mercury when he laughed so hard tears formed. When did that start happening? He wasn’t sure, but it was a gradual process and it was driving him insane.

He was startled from his thoughts when Lily nudged him with her elbow discreetly and gave him a pointed look. He had been staring too much and Peter was wondering why he left his question hanging. “Err sorry, I didn’t sleep well. What was the question again?” he asked Wormtail.

The short boy began rehashing his worries about failing the upcoming potions test and asking if he could study with him this weekend, to which Remus nodded. Lily began shuffling her things, already finished with breakfast and ready to leave.

James was watching her out of the corner of his eyes and stopped his sentence with Sirius to direct a comment at her. “Wait up Evans! We can walk to class together.”

The redhead’s eyes rolled and she grabbed Remus by the elbow. “Remus already offered.” She wasted no time in grabbing him and pulling gently and Remus went with it. He slipped the strap of his bag over his head and they shuffled out together in a hurry. 

Behind them Sirius gave the two an amused expression before turning back to James and grinning. “What’s the plan to woo her this year Prongs?”

It was a recurring theme that James would make a grand gesture for the upcoming Valentine’s Day every year and be turned down by a blushing and embarrassed Lily. The other three Marauders generally helped the planning and then got a kick out of watching it all be for naught.

The bespectacled boy sighed. “I don’t know. I’ve been struggling to think of ways to top last year’s message spelled out above the Quidditch pitch. The detention I got for it was worth it just to see Evans get so flustered.”

Peter looked deep in thought as he tried to come up with a helpful suggestion and Sirius merely tilted his head. “I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

James shrugged and picked at his food. “And what about you? Are you beginning to curb all the lovestruck fools yet? It’s only two weeks away and they’re bounding to start cornering you soon.”

Every year Sirius faced a swarm of love notes, chocolates and flowers from his peers. He persistently turned them all down in the gentlest ways, but it never stopped the onslaught. He supposed he deserved it for all the flirty comments and winks he gave throughout the year, but it was a part of who he was and he didn’t need to justify that. He just wished that one person he really wanted to swoon at his winks would: Remus. He was absolutely oblivious to the tender looks and brushes of the hand he had been trying to use to hint at his feelings lately. If anything, Remus became even more awkward and Sirius scaled back to avoid making things awkward for the group. “Meh,” he finally answered James. “Nobody’s bothered me yet so we’ll see how this year goes. Maybe I’ll get lucky and they’ll all focus on you and Peter for once so I can have some peace.”

The three of them laughed but James looked at his friend in concern. He definitely wanted to say something, but he glanced at Peter and decided not to. The scruffy haired boy bit his lip and sighed. “I suppose we should get on to class then.”

Sirius sighed in agreement and the three began piling up their things before heading out.

~

Sirius and Remus were huddled together in the quidditch stands watching James practice with the rest of the team. Peter caught a cold and was sleeping it off so the pair decided to get out of the germ-stricken room and get some fresh air. 

“So what were you and Evans gossiping about yesterday morning before class?” Sirius asked casually as they waited for James to wrap up so they could go to Hogsmeade for butterbeer.

Remus froze momentarily, thinking back to Lily asking him in hushed tones when he was finally going to admit he had a crush on his best friend. “Oh just stuff. She was trying to see if James had any grand plans this year so she could avoid them.”

Those mercury eyes lit up in delight and he felt his heart stutter in the cold. It took all he had not to swear. “Ah, Lily’s a smart one I’ll give James that. He really knows how to pick them. Maybe it’ll work out for the poor bloke one day,” Sirius commented.

Remus nodded and awkwardly let silence fall between them. He thought about asking Sirius about his own Valentine’s Day plans but thought better of it. He didn’t want to know who had caught his eyes. It would sting a bit and ignorance would be bliss in this case.

A few cheers rang out from the team as they saw the one beater from Ravenclaw now out on the field kissing the Gryffindor chaser. Both teams were swarming the two players, an event clearly organized between the lot from all the smug looks that were passing around. 

James waved to his friends in the stands and they took that as their cue, going down to meet him. Hair even messier than usual and face red from the cold, James looked at them cheerily. He clamped his hands on their shoulders as he walked between them. “Ah, young love. What a day to be alive.”

“How long have you all been planning this?” Remus inquired for lack of any better response. 

“Oh just a few days. Their beater passed a note to ours in Herbology on Monday asking what time we practiced this weekend and then let us know they would be coming. It’s a cute gesture for fifth years. McKinnon almost blew the whole thing though. I swear she has no idea how to keep a secret.”

Sirius laughed at the comment about Lily’s roommate and James rolled his eyes. “You laugh but love is no joke. Grand gestures have to be organized discreetly for peak emotional reaction.”

Sirius and Remus both snorted and James huffed. “I honestly don’t know what’s so funny. Moony is too boring to even have secrets aside from being a werewolf and Padfoot keeps a secret as bad as McKinnon. You two would be a match made in heaven....well maybe hell since that’s where you crawled up from.”

The black haired boy made a shocked face and Remus froze at the comment. The air hung between them for a second and Sirius scoffed. “I’m offended you would say I can’t keep a secret when I clearly haven’t been prancing about blabbing on about Moony as casually as you do in the open.”

He leveled a narrow gaze at James, who promptly flushed. They all glanced around to make sure nobody was indeed listening and sighed in relief at nobody being in earshot. Sirius broke off from the end of their line and came around to throw an arm around Remus’ shoulders. “I always got you, moon of my life. The stars to your night sky,” Sirius said lightly before winking.

The pit of Remus’ stomach dropped and he blushed furiously. He tried voicing a response but failed to come up with anything and James and Sirius both shook with laughter. “You broke him you idiot,” James said as they continued down the path.

Remus huffed and pushed Sirius’ arm off and walked ahead of them. In his head he was counting backwards from one hundred to cool his beating heart.


	2. Part 2

Sirius watched Remus quietly enter the Gryffindor common room after a study session at the library. Peter and Sirius were playing Wizard's Chess and James was trying to get Lily to talk to him, much to Mary and Marlene's amusement. The lanky boy looked tired, yesterday having been the full moon and Sirius felt his heart go out to him. All he wanted to do was envelop him in a hug and hold him until they both fell asleep. Romantic feelings aside, he knew better than to do that when Remus could be touchy about his emotional turmoil and he would just have to wait it out.

Two fifth year Gryffindors creeped in at the point, giggling to themselves and shooting glances at the ways of the Marauders. Sirius stiffened and Remus looked annoyed as he sank into one of the plush armchairs. James and Peter were both watching with interest as the boy and girl continued to shove one another forward and made their way to Sirius. A small groan escaped his lips, but he looked up at the two anyway.

The girl pushed the boy forward and the stocky blonde scratched the back of his head awkwardly as his face flushed. "S-Sirius?" he asked nervously.

Everyone knew where this was going and a couple of the lingering younger students on the opposite corner of the room were discreetly listening to the conversation. The boy had already found two love notes slipped into his books during the week and had promptly sought out their owners and gently let them down. It was always awkward and a bit guilt-ridden on his part. A part of him wished James wasn't so interested in Lily so people would consider proclaiming their love for him instead. 

Sirius gave the boy a soft look and the younger student mustered up the courage to spit out what he was trying to say. "Sirius,IreallylikeyouandIwaswonderingifyouwouldmaybebemyvalentine?" came out in a flurry of words and the girl behind him patted her friend on the back acknowledging his courage. It was one of their house traits after all.

The elder boy turned to his friends who refused to give an inclination of what to say and when he pandered to Remus, Sirius felt his stomach clench at his unreadable expression. A small pang rang out in his heart and the words slipped from his lips before he had time to really process them. "Oh I would love to, but my heart is already taken by someone else this year," he said softly.

The boy frowned before letting the weight of the words sink in and then tilting his head in question. "Really? By who?"

It wasn't in jealousy or anger, just pure curiosity and Sirius realized then he shouldn't have let the words slip out. He shook his head and let his signature smirk grace his face and winked, "That's a secret for now."

The boy nodded solemnly and waved his farewell before dashing back into his friend, the two of them running out of the common room together. The other students went back to engaging in their conversations and Sirius turned to the Marauders.

James had a look of concern on his face. Peter was engrossed in taking his turn at the game. Lily, Mary and Marlene were all staring with open mouths. Remus was completely stone-faced.

Finally Peter looked up after instructing his piece to move and blurted out, "So who is it?"

A wash of panic swept over Sirius and he fidgeted in his chair. Finally he waved his hand casually and pretended to focus on the game. "I just said that to let him down easy. Maybe word will get around and it'll keep the rest of them at bay."

Peter nodded and James let out a "hmm" before returning to arguing with Marlene about the quidditch surprise from the weekend before and how she almost ruined it. Remus quietly excused himself and Sirius watched in concern. He let him go without saying anything and waited until Peter won the game before heading up to their room.

Inside, Remus was sitting on the windowsill, hugging his pillow and looking out over the grounds. "Everything alright?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Remus asked, the tiredness leaking into his voice.

Sirius walked up to stand beside him and look out the window. "Dunno. Just asking since you seem quiet. I figured the moon probably drained you."

A small huff escaped the taller boy and Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "It was probably stupid of me to ask anyway. It's a given at this point, sorry."

"It's fine. You're right though," Remus murmurer quietly.

"You know you don't have to deal with it alone though. I know we're all there for you on the days of, but even after we're always willing to just sit with you. Whatever you need," Sirius said. He wasn't even sure where he was going with the words, but concern dripped off every single one. A

The silence fell between them and finally Remus turned away from the window to look at Sirius. His eyes were like honey in the moonlight and Sirius had to drop his gaze to avoid saying anything stupid. "Why do you really turn them down?" Remus asked.

The black haired boy's head shot up, the question unexpected. He mulled over the words and felt his heart racing at the prospect of the question. He struggled to find a way to safely navigate the topic. "I guess......I guess none of them every feel right? Like none of them make my heart race and my stomach flutter."

He shrugged, the words hanging in the air casually. Remus squinted at him. "I didn't think you were a romantic one. Not with the way you flirt with everyone anyway."

Sirius waved a hand at the statement. "I like to have fun, but that doesn't mean I can't want something special in a relationship."

The lanky boy in front of him nodded his head. "Do you think you'll ever find the person that makes you feel that way?"

The words came out a whisper and the two of them stared at each other as the moon shone through the silence.

"Sometimes I think I have already, but the timing never seems right," Sirius mused. 

He swore his heart was pounding loud enough for Remus to hear with his sensitive ears. A small smirk played out over the werewolf's lips. "How are you going to know when the timing is right?"

The blood rushed to his face and his ears, he knew it. Sirius bit his lip and felt his inner dialogue give away to a year of pining and finally having enough. "You tell me."

Remus' eyes widened in surprise and he flushed. His head ducked down and he grabbed for Sirius' hand. The moment between them felt so fragile that even breathing too loud would shatter what charm had been cast. Surely one had to be for this to be happening.

Lacing his fingers in the other's, Sirius gently squeezed Remus' hand. "I've been lovestruck for awhile Moony, so will you be my valentine this year?"

A laugh burst from Remus, "That is literally the cheesiest line you could possibly say. Where are you getting these things from?"

The shorter boy blinked. "My brain?" he asked in confusion. He looked down nervously but Remus used his free hand to tilt his chin back up to force him to look at him.

"My answer is yes by the way."

"Thank Merlin. I don't know how I would live my life is you said no and James found out."

A soft wheeze from the doorway could be heard and both turned to look at the scruffy boy with glasses and the shortest member of their group standing there. James was clutching his stomach, fighting laughter. "Oh no worries. I'm never going to let go how lovestruck you are for Moony."

A sighed escaped Sirius. "I'm going to take my chances with the Whomping Willow and let it end my suffering now if you excuse me."

The remaining three let out a laugh and Remus squeezed Sirius' hand. The two looked at each other, shy smiles beaming from their faces. One thought ran through Sirius's head as he stood there: maybe now the students of Hogwarts would pine over Peter.


End file.
